


Contract Fulfillment

by KateKintail



Category: Dante's Cove
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ambrosius/Kevin, contract fulfillment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contract Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a porn battle.

Bro trailed a finger down Kevin’s sweat-damp chest. It slid over the smooth skin and the rolls of abs, into the curly hairs. Kevin’s cock twitched from a touch so close and intimate. Ambrosius smiled. “Again,” he commanded.

Kevin shook his head. He was exhausted and spent. Even with powerful magic on their side, there were limits to what a body could endure and what a body could give. “Bro… please… can’t we rest a little?” He went to push Ambrosius’ hand away from his crotch.

But Bro grabbed Kevin by the wrist. His hand closed over the bracelet. “You’re mine.” He pressed his naked body against Kevin’s. “You’re my Aspirant.” He threw his leg over Kevin’s. “And as my Aspirant, you’re to do as I say.” He bent his leg and teased at Kevin’s cock with his knee. “You’re to do as I want.” He kissed Kevin’s neck. “Whenever I want.” He moved his kiss to Kevin’s mouth, intensifying it then pulling away with a tug to Kevin’s lower lip. “And I want it now.” Bro was insatiable and insistent.

Sucking in air slowly but deeply, Kevin let his body fill and practically float. He sat up turned towards Bro. “Of course. Like you said, I’m yours.” He wrapped his arms around the man and kissed back. Bro moaned softly against Kevin’s mouth and folded his legs around the man. He thrust his crotch into Kevin’s thigh repeatedly, leaking with excitement as if he hadn’t just made love to the man half an hour before.

Still in Bro’s embrace, Kevin rolled over onto his stomach. “Take me,” he pleaded. He pawed at the bedsheets, clenching his hands around the fabric and unclenching. “Hurry, Bro.” He clenched his cheeks and unclenched them as well, enticing Bro with his curves and dimples and readiness, as if Bro needed to be enticed.

The man born centuries ago did not hesitate for an instant. Between the slickness of lube and sweat, Bro slid in without much difficulty. “Relax,” he instructed, combing his fingers through Kevin’s blond hair. “Tired or not, this won’t hurt a bit. In fact…” He thrust inward with just the right force at just the right angle, and Kevin cried out in pleasure. “It might just feel kinda good.” He leaned forward and nipped the back of Kevin’s neck with a kiss. “Trust me.”

Kevin gasped and made an effort to keep his body from protesting instinctively.  Bro chuckled as he thrust in again. “Don’t make it too easy for me now.” And with that, came the powerful, steady rhythm of fucking. Tickles began. Tingles built. Each in and out intensified the urges and desires. Harder. Stronger. Faster. Better. But not quite enough.

It wasn’t until Kevin turned his head, looking over his shoulder at Bro and smiling, that Ambrosius came, breathless and silent. At the height of pleasure, spilling all that he was and all he could be into his man.

Then he pulled out lay down, holding Kevin by the wrist again. He fingered the bracelet contemplatively.

“Bro…  isn’t it time you took that off me? Haven’t I done everything you’ve wanted?”

Bro smiled. “What I want is for you to wear that. So everyone knows you’re mine.” He lifted the wrist to his face and kissed the bracelet tenderly. Then he kissed the sensitive spot on Kevin’s wrist that made the man shiver with desire, even though he was burning with the heat of sex.


End file.
